


Сила и тьма

by Catwolf



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dark, Dark Harry, Dark Harry Potter, Dark Lord Harry Potter, Drama & Romance, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Minor Character Death
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 03:01:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29464683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catwolf/pseuds/Catwolf
Summary: Тьма, что заронил Волдеморт в душу Гарри, оказалась слишком сильна… Но кто сказал, что Темному Лорду недоступна любовь?..
Relationships: Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy
Kudos: 4





	Сила и тьма

**Author's Note:**

> Бета: Xenya-m

«Что, если я становлюсь таким же, как Волдеморт? Вдруг я становлюсь… плохим?»  
Гарри вспоминает вопрос, которым задавался когда-то, и ему кажется, что его произносил не он. Чужие слова. Чужие мысли.  
Мысли Золотого мальчика, идеального Гарри Поттера, светлого и доброго.  
Мысли наивного ребёнка.  
Жалеет ли он о том идеальном Гарри, которого так любили все, кто считал себя на тот момент светлым? О Мальчике-который-выжил, с его наивностью и верой в добро?  
Жалел поначалу… кажется.  
Боялся начавшей просыпаться в нём тьмы, зароненной Волдемортом. Потом жалел — о своём прошлом, о том себе, каким ему больше не быть.  
А потом — потом собственные ушедшие сожаления начали казаться ему донельзя глупыми и вызывать только глухое раздражение. Что хорошего было в Золотом мальчике? Наивность, беспричинная вера в добро?  
То, благодаря чему таким, как Альбус Дамблдор, было слишком легко им помыкать. Об этом когда-то говорил ему Драко — когда они уже начали встречаться, но ещё не перестали ссориться.  
Когда их отношения были похожи на отношения обычной гей-пары. Два парня, враждовавших со школы, но всегда испытывавших друг к другу тягу. Ужасно мило, как сказали бы их романтически настроенные сокурсницы.  
Теперь Драко уже давно не перечит Гарри. В его глазах, в чёрных зрачках, окружённых серебристо-серой радужкой, тоже плещется тьма — та же, что видит Гарри в собственных глазах, когда смотрится в зеркало. Та, что пугает в них других — но давно не пугает их друг в друге.  
Черты лица Драко стали резче, острее, о скулы впору порезаться. Его боятся меньше, чем самого Гарри, но всё равно боятся — правую руку нового Тёмного Лорда, его любовника, его единственного возлюбленного.  
На собраниях Пожирателей Смерти Гарри обычно усаживает Драко рядом с собой — пусть все видят, кому он доверяет как себе, — но наедине часто любит, чтобы Драко сидел у его ног, на толстом пушистом ковре, когда он отдыхает в кресле с высокой спинкой. Запустить пальцы в белокурые пряди, растрепать, снова пригладить.  
Драко это тоже нравится. Иногда в такие минуты он ловит руку Гарри, начинает целовать пальцы и ладонь — и Гарри чувствует, как щекотное, будоражащее тепло поднимается вверх по предплечью, согревает кровь, заставляет чувствовать себя живым. Чувствовать почти нежность — к единственному человеку, к которому он ещё способен её испытывать.  
Драко не из страха остался с ним, на тёмной стороне. Не из страха выполняет его желания. Именно поэтому Гарри так его ценит, именно поэтому настолько возвысил.  
Именно поэтому любит. Новый Тёмный Лорд способен на настоящую любовь — разве это не чудесно? Почему не радуются все от мала до велика?  
Я убил Волдеморта, как все и хотели. Неужели никто, кроме некоторых из его приспешников, не задумывался, что я захочу занять его место?  
Как же наивны большинство людей — что маглов, что магов. Наивны и глупы.  
Люциус Малфой, одно время чуть ли не готовый проклясть единственного сына за связь с Гарри Поттером, теперь гордится им. Считает, что Драко раньше всех разглядел в Гарри тьму и сделал верный выбор.  
Гарри не думает, что это так, но не развеивает заблуждение старшего Малфоя. Тот ценный союзник; и пусть служит не из любви, как его сын, а из преклонения перед силой, но, во всяком случае, не из слепого страха. Это уже говорит в его пользу.  
А Драко настолько дорог новому Лорду не в последнюю очередь потому, что полюбил его, ещё не видя силы и тьмы, — но не отвернулся, увидев.  
Так, как отвернулись другие. Те, кто называл себя его друзьями.  
Жалкие, отвратительные лицемеры. Какой идиот сказал, что к предательству более склонны слизеринцы? Разве не предали Гарри те, кто учился с ним на Гриффиндоре?  
Распределяющая шляпа изначально хотела отправить его на Слизерин. Сейчас Гарри неприятно вспоминать о том, каким он был глупым ребёнком, когда попросил её не делать этого.  
Он был так одинок. Так хотел, чтобы у него появились настоящие друзья. Но кто сказал, что настоящих друзей даст ему учёба на Гриффиндоре?  
Гарри морщится, когда эти воспоминания всплывают в памяти. Думать о предателях всегда противно — особенно о тех, кто с самого детства пел тебе в уши о своей вечной дружбе. О том, что всегда готов встать плечом к плечу.  
Рон Уизли. Гермиона Грейнджер.  
Когда-то их называли Золотой троицей Гриффиндора — а Гарри и Джинни, младшую сестру Рона, готовы были окрестить Золотой парой. Если бы он, конечно, до Джинни снизошёл — чего так и не случилось.  
Никому нельзя полностью верить. Никому.  
Разве что Драко. Он любит — и он не отвернулся.  
Гарри сидит в своём любимом кресле; Драко сейчас рядом нет. Огромная змея ползёт по подлокотнику, успокаивающе посвистывает на змеином языке: не печалься, хозяин, у тебя есть я. И есть младший хозяин. Мы не бросим, мы неспособны.  
«Младшим хозяином» змея называет Драко.  
Гарри поглаживает змею по тяжёлой плоской голове, чувствует быстрые прикосновения раздвоенного языка к ладони. Снова вспоминает Рона, Гермиону и Джинни.  
Поначалу — когда он ещё жалел о себе прежнем — вспоминать их было больно. Теперь же всплывающие в памяти образы не вызывают ничего, кроме глухого раздражения — бледной тени той ярости, которую они заставили его испытать когда-то, выступив против него.  
Чёртова гриффиндорская храбрость. Чёртова слепая вера в добро.  
Чёртовы предатели.  
Рона и Гермиону Гарри убил сам. Безусловно, Авада Кедавра одинаково подействовала бы, если бы её произнёс любой Пожиратель смерти — все они перешли на сторону Гарри после гибели Волдеморта, почувствовав, в ком теперь сила и тьма, — но Гарри подумал, что справедливо будет произнести заклинание самому. В конце концов, они были его лучшими друзьями.  
Джинни, помнится, прожила чуть дольше.  
«Гарри… я же тебя любила… правда… любила…»  
Любила. Не люблю, а любила.  
Скажи она, что любит, он бы предложил ей служение. Нет, разумеется, не место в своей постели — оно всегда было только для Драко, — но влюблённая и исполненная обожания ведьма среди последователей ему бы не помешала. Вспомнить Беллатрису Лестрейндж — она была верна Волдеморту настолько, что единственная предпочла умереть, но не встать на сторону его убийцы.  
Возможно, чувства Беллатрисы даже были не совсем невзаимны. Кто знает? Может, ей повезло почти так же, как Драко. Хотя в итоге — всё равно не повезло.  
Гарри уже направлял палочку на Джинни — обезоруженную, неспособную сопротивляться, — когда рядом с ним встал Драко.  
«Гарри… позволь мне?..»  
Драко ненавидел Джинни как ту, что всегда хотела забрать у него возлюбленного… и Гарри не видел причины не дать ему привести приговор в исполнение.  
Зелёный луч вырвался из палочки Драко. Джинни упала рядом с Роном и Гермионой.  
Тремя предателями меньше. Тремя противниками.  
Всё к лучшему. Сожалеть не о чем. Кто не с ним — тот против него; и хорошо, что его так называемые друзья открыли свою лживую сущность достаточно рано. Хотя, разумеется, рано или поздно их всё равно бы не спасло ничто.  
…Гарри откидывается в кресле, глядя на огонь в камине. Рассеянно поглаживает змею.  
Открывается и снова закрывается дверь. По комнате проносится лёгкий ветерок, слышится приглушённый звук шагов — сапоги утопают в мягком ворсе ковра.  
— Драко, — произносит Гарри, не оборачиваясь. Змея негромко шипит, высовывает язык — приветствует младшего хозяина.  
Драко обходит кресло, оказывается с Гарри лицом к лицу, изящным движением опускается на своё привычное место у его ног. Гарри прикрывает глаза — совсем как змея, — откровенно любуясь им: чуть растрепавшимися — прядка падает на лоб — платиновыми волосами, тонкими аристократическими чертами лица, молочной кожей в распахнутом вороте рубашки из белоснежного шёлка, окантованном серебром. Само совершенство.  
Драко смотрит на Гарри снизу вверх. Светлые ресницы вздрагивают — его смущает чересчур пристальный взгляд. Заставляет волноваться, не сделал ли он что-то не то.  
— Мой повелитель?.. — едва заметная нотка беспокойства проскальзывает в голосе. Наедине они не соблюдают формальности, но сейчас Драко вспомнил о них — значит, правда встревожился.  
Гарри улыбается — отдалённой тенью той беспечной улыбки, что была у него когда-то.  
— Я просто думаю, — он протягивает к Драко руку, и тот осторожно берёт её в ладони, целует мягкими губами, ласкается прохладной щекой о тыльную сторону кисти, — о том, как горд, что у меня такой любовник.  
Драко заметно расслабляется. На его губах тоже появляется улыбка; тёплое дыхание щекочет кожу Гарри.  
— Кому меня незачем бояться, так это тебе, — продолжает Гарри. — В твоей верности я не сомневаюсь — как и в любви.  
Драко кивает, выпускает руку Гарри, кладёт голову на его колено. Светлые пряди рассыпаются по гладкому шёлку чёрной мантии — ещё одно невыносимо красивое сочетание.  
— Найдены ещё четверо предателей, — говорит Драко и, чуть помолчав, не без гордости добавляет: — Найдены мной.  
— Я же говорил, — Гарри усмехается, кладёт руку ему на голову; змея проползает по плечам Драко, быстро коснувшись языком его ушной раковины, мягко соскальзывает на пол и с шуршанием уползает, оставляя их одних. — Ты — лучшее, что у меня есть.  
Кроме, разумеется, власти. Но это и так очевидно.  
Драко поднимает голову. Обнимает колени Гарри, смотрит в глаза.  
— Раньше я думал, что нет того, за что я был бы готов отдать жизнь, — его голос звучит негромко, лицо серьёзно. — Но я бы отдал. За тебя.  
«С большей готовностью, чем прочие».  
— Я знаю, — Гарри наклоняется, скользит ладонью на затылок Драко и целует его в губы. — Знаю.  
Жар поцелуя. Жар, что ещё способен воспламенить его кровь.  
— И где же предатели? — спрашивает Гарри в губы Драко. — Мертвы?  
— Нет. В подземельях. Я подумал, что ты захочешь…  
— Да. Захочу. И прилюдно. Изменников становится всё меньше, а пытки и казни весьма показательны. Не мешает напоминать верным о страхе.  
— Ты прав, — говорит Драко и первый тянется за новым поцелуем.  
— В спальню, — говорит Гарри, когда они наконец отрываются друг от друга, и резко поднимается с кресла. — Остальное подождёт.  
Пленники в темнице подождут точно. Никуда не денутся.  
Позже он созовёт собрание ближайших сторонников. Ему нравится делать это через Метку на руке Драко — смотреть, как та наливается тьмой, чувствовать, как напрягается от боли тело возлюбленного, слышать, как тот скрипит зубами, и видеть экстаз в полузакрытых серых глазах. Гарри никогда не мучает Драко специально, никогда не делает этого другим способом, но эту — единственную — боль причиняет ему с удовольствием.  
И похоже на то, что это единственная боль, от которой способен испытывать удовольствие Драко.  
Полы чёрной мантии развеваются по воздуху — совсем как у покойного профессора Снейпа. О его смерти Гарри сожалеет больше всего — уверенный, что, если бы Снейп не погиб ещё во время войны с Волдемортом, ему удалось бы переманить его на свою сторону.  
Гарри идёт в спальню. Драко — за ним.  
Гарри думает о том, как распластает обнажённого Драко на кровати, и улыбается.  
Кто сказал, что Тёмному Лорду недоступна любовь?..


End file.
